joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin the Hedgehog
|-|Base= |-|Super Benjamin= |-|Super 2 Benjamin= |-|Super 3 Benjamin= |-|Dark Dragon Demon= Summary Benjamin the Hedgehog is a character in Realm of The Role made by Hellfire Productions. He was both a OC and a user, he's really good together with his friends, also he's a animator who's really good help to planning or collab with his friends. He has his origins was: Since Benjamin was born as a regular Flame Hedgehog to a Flame Hedgehog father and Shadow Hedgehog mother in the Fire Dimension, his life could have been normal. However, both the species waged war when Benjamin’s mother died in child birth, and his father had to send him to the regular dimension where he was found a wondering being from the Light Dimension, Andrea the Legendary Wolf. She took care of the baby and grew up to be a nice boy. At the Age of 4, he saw fighting for the first time in a practice match between fire warriors and marital artists. Benjamin wanted to learn how to fight so he could defend his loved ones, as he later gets brothers and sisters along the way. However, at age 16, he later meets face to face with two evil hedgehogs joining forces, which killed most innocent lives and when two evil hedgehogs fused into Gazladoom and threatened to kill Andrea, Ben was covered in Black Flames as he for the first time through anger transformed into the Dark Dragon Demon for the first time and defeated Gazladoom. Benjamin's oldest brother, Zonic locked himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 5 years, trying to get Ben to calm down. He eventually did, and while not being able to talk, Ben walked out of the chamber, as the world was threatened, as Benjamin controlled his powers into his base form, becoming into the Hellfire Hedgehog he's today. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 5-B, goes up to Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | 2-C | At least 2-C | 2-A Name: Benjamin the Hedgehog, Hellfire Productions Age: In his teens | 16 Gender: Male Origin: Realm of The Role Classification: Human | Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Flame Hedgehog, Animator Powers and Abilities: Human Physiology | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Erinaceomorph and Phoenix Physiology, User Physiology, Animation, Martial Artist (Expert in hand-to-hand combat.), Pyrokinetic Combat, Pyrokinetic Constructs, Spin Dash, Teleportation, Homing Attack, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on the fire.), Fire Manipulation and Generation (Can generate fire and and other phenomenon by running around.), Fire Attacks, Pyro-Telekinesis, Plot Manipulation, User Manipulation, Profile Manipulation, Profile Creation, Afterimage Creation, 4th Wall Awareness, Transformation, Dimensional Travel (With Dimensional Button.), Space-Time Manipulation (Via Force Emeralds or Time Break.), BFR (With Force Emeralds; Can send targets outside space-time.), Gender Transformation (With Genderbent Gem; Can turn into female version of himself, as shown here.), Size Manipulation (With Purple Gem; Can shrink his size.), Transmutation (With Coin Time; Can turn opponents into coins.), Gravity Manipulation (With Crystal Asteroid.), Earthquake Creation (With Storm Quake.), Black Hole Manipulation (With Violent Void.), Explosion Manipulation (With Blazing Bombs.), Power Nullification , Statistics Amplification (Can increased his stats by just taking damaged.), Energy Amplification (Can increased one energy.), Energy Manipulation and Projection | All previous abilities, Demon and Hybrid Physiology (As Dark Dragon Demon.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Flight (For all his forms.), Wing Manifestation (As Dark Dragon Demon.), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Dark Arts, Dark Energy Manipulation, and Dark Chi Manipulation (All dark powers for his form, Dark Dragon Demon.) Attack Potency: Average Human Level | Planet Level (Should've been scaling to Zonic who defeated a Sonic OC that's the planetary being.), goes up to Universal+ Level (Should've been comparable to Larry.) | At least Universal+ Level (Is stronger than before.) | Low Multiversal+ Level (Defeated The Time Monstrosity who claimed to be able to destoryed the space-time continuum.) | At least Low Multiversal+ Level (Is more stronger than before.) | Multiverse+ Level (Defeated Gazladoom who claimed to caused infinite space-time continuums.) Speed: Average Human | FTL+ (Scale to Zonic who stated to be able to exceed mach 2.), goes up to MFTL+ (Can kept up with Larry.) | At least MFTL+ (Is faster than before.) | Infinite (Outran a timeless void.) | At least Infinite (Is more faster than before.) | Immeasurable (Moving within a space-time void.) Lifting Strength: Average Human | Class 5, Immeasurable with all his forms Striking Strength: Average Human Class | Planetary, goes up to Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Low Multiversal+ | At least Low Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Average Human Level | Planet Level, goes up to Universal+ Level | At least Universal+ Level | Low Multiversal+ Level | At least Low Multiversal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Average | Very High, Limitless with Super Forms Range: Standard melee range | Same as before, Ten of meters with Fire Powers, Planetary with projectiles, Varies from Interstellar to Low Multiversal with his abilities, Low Multiversal with Dimensional Button Standard Equipment: His Phone and Laptop. | Force Emeralds, Genderbent Gem, Purple Gem, Fiery Ring, and Dimensional Button. Intelligence: Above Average (Has shown to be more intelligents both in IRL and the internet, thus he should've been comparable to Larry.), Genius in combat wise Weaknesses: None Notable. | Is weak to water powers. Is consider to be lazy. Is cocky and confident. | Same as his base form for all his super forms but is less weak to be lazy. | Unknown for his final form (Although his weaknesses is not completely revealed.) Key: IRL | Base (ROTR) | Super Benjamin | Super Benjamin 2 | Super Benjamin 3 | Dark Dragon Demon Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Realm of The Role Category:Animators Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Plot Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Original Character Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Dimensional Travel Users